Definitely a Pessimistic Optimist
by Totally not in your bed
Summary: Fan of the Akatsuki? Enjoy cliché love twists? I'm sorry, but this isn't the story you'd enjoy. Set in Naruto: Shippuden, I'm trying as hard as I can to follow the storyline, trust me. Contains a very strange OC, and a very strange plot. People who enjoy strangeness; you are welcome to read this story, and I love you. To those who don't; go away.
1. Meeting the Murderer

Blood.

That's the last thing I remember

All over my hands, and everywhere on the floor.

Many people were shouting. Shouting something in a different language to what I don't know. Eyes spinning with emotion, pain and horror being the main ones.

I remember a man walking up to me, his eyes devoid of any emotion at all, but his smile was as horrid as it could get. I remember I felt scared, especially as he reached out towards me…

Then everything went black.

I come from a village just outside of the Wind Country, known as the Village hidden in the Darkness. It never was a popular place, but then again, not many people like places that are always night time. So it was a big surprise when I saw that there was a sun, beaming down through the trees and onto the forest floor.

I groaned, the feeling of being knocked out and leaning against a tree for Jashin knows how long is excruciatingly painful. Opening my eyes for the second time, I squinted at the scenery before me; Dry grass, tall trees, and a muddy path a few metres away. 'How did I end up here…?'

Leaning forward, I cringed as I felt my arm exploding with pain. I had obviously broken it, but do I know how? No, because I was knocked out. I sighed, using my left arm to support me from the ground, although it wasn't much help. Once I finally stood up, I gritted my teeth; my ankle was throbbing.

Just my day.

Maybe if I walk along the path for a while I might come across another villager, or maybe even a shinobi? I'll be so damn thankful if I came across one with a healing jutsu, that's for sure. I limped over to the path, the pain increasing with each step. "All I have to do is find one person, and ask them where I am. Not so hard, right?" I muttered to myself, trying my hardest to convince the part of me that was silently freaking out.

My red bangs, even redder than normal, blew in front of my eyes, blocking my sight. Now, any ordinary person would've easily brushed it away, but I didn't do that. Instead, I fell over. Like the klutz I am.

Nice to know that I'm still the same Kurami. Sadly.

"Bloody damn hair, always getting in my fucking way! I swear, I'm gonna cut all of it off!"

I felt two chakras coming from my left, getting closer each second. Happy that I don't have to walk around like a lost loon for any longer, I quickly, but painfully, picked myself up and brushed my bangs away from my face. When I looked to where the chakras were, I cocked an eyebrow when I saw that they were gone, and nobody was in sight.

Everything went quiet, even the birds that were chirping from earlier on. The air around me felt dangerous, and I was asking myself whether just standing there like a retard the best idea ever. It obviously wasn't, but let's pretend it is for a moment.

"Hello…? Anyone here from a nearby village that is stalking me right now?" I asked, my voice almost shaking from the tension of having eyes on me, especially when I'm in such a state. Geez, they must think I'm a cold-blooded killer or something! I mean, I _am _covered from head to toe in blood and mud and anything else that has been on my body during the past…-

I don't even know how long I've been knocked out! Now I'm worried. What if I've been out for over a week?

I don't even want to know now.

Oh god…

Shaking my thoughts away, I sighed and scrunched my fists together, my right one throbbing. "Well, never mind then. If you're not going to come out, then I'm gonna go away. Goodbye, stalker."

There was probably nobody even there. I'm probably just turning insane. As bad as that sounds, I'd rather be insane than to have somebody watching me, me being in my state as it is. I frowned and took my chances with the left way, considering I felt some chakra's here a moment ago.

Each step was like someone poking me with a flaming knife, in my arm and me leg. Just how did I become this beat up? I raised my good hand to my forehead, holding the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache coming. Just what I need; Only one good leg, one good arm and a shit for nothing brain.

It's probably all mush now, anyways. Maybe I'm one of those dead creatures that Misao told me about, the ones that are brought back to life by powerful Jutsus… I don't believe I remember the name… Something like 'Re-something jutsu'…

I have an epic memory, don't I?

Better than yours, for sure.

"Now, where do you think you're going, un?" A male voice piped up from behind me, making me almost jump with fright. My eyes widened as I felt him come nearer and nearer to me. From what his voice sounded like, he was pretty young. Maybe about 17? No, definitely 19… At least my ears are working fine.

Swallowing down my fear, I prepared for the worst to happen. No, I wouldn't turn around. I don't want to see the face of my killer. I can't believe it has to end like this… I had so much to live for! Oh god, please give me another chance! I don't wanna die! I don't wan-!

"You gonna answer me, or what? Or are you going to call me a stalker again?"

I opened my eyes, surprise taking over me for a millisecond before it was replaced with anger. I glared at the floor, pivoting on my good foot to look at the man's feet. I slowly made my way up his body, taking in every inch of him, until I stopped at his eyes- Well, eye.

Blonde hair, black and red robes, a blue eye… Deidara. One of the Akatsuki members. One of the people that murdered Misao. One of the people I promised to kill. One of the people that would die in my hands, and my hands only.

His face was hidden by a fake mask of innocence, but his visible eye showed that he was up to something. Not that I could do anything about it now, since I'm basically half dead already. I glared at him for a long time, his posture unmoving and still.

So, I'm the only one who's scared here.

…

Hurray.

My hazel eyes concentrated on his blue one, as if I was looking into a window that lead to his thoughts, "I think I'm going to find somewhere to heal these bloody wounds of mine, just so you know, so would you kindly let me get going, Stalker?" I asked him, my voice laced with fake simplicity, replacing my glare with one of those cheesy smiles I always give strangers.

Apart from that he _wasn't _a complete stranger to me, but you know what I mean.

His mouth formed into a grin, although the look in his eyes didn't. Not that I minded anymore. I was either going to die in a minute, or he'd spare me. I don't even care anymore.

"Hey, I was just asking, un. No need to get all bitchy about it, redhead." He retorted, his annoyance evident in his tone of voice. I was still surprised that he hasn't killed me yet, but for some reason, my mouth hung open.

He did _not _just go there.

"Listen here you blonde Barbie," I limped over to him slowly, my face showing pure anger, although it seemed like it didn't faze him one bit, "I'm in no mood to mess around talking to random people, especially you. Why would a _thing_ like you even want to know where I was going, anyways?" My face was leaning into his, only so there was about 12 inches between us, his eye looking into my own with a hint of boredom.

I sighed, " Just do me a favour, stay here and don't follow me."

With that, I turned on my good heel, and headed back to where I was before I was stopped by him. From what I could tell, he was stifling a chuckle, and I could definitely feel his gaze on my bloody back. I walked on, not even bothering to turn around and check if he was still there. Not that I would care, anyways.

"So you _do_ know who I am, hm? That's surprising, I thought some lowlife scum like you wouldn't, un."

I was literally trying my hardest not to scream at him. His voice and face gets annoying in so little time…

"Oh really? If I'm a lowlife scum, what does that make _you_?"

…

"An artist."

…

He's kidding. He's definitely kidding. He is, right? The stuff that he does, he classifies that as art? Sick, sick man.

"Kutabare!"

"Gladly, but you'll be coming with me."

I blinked and stopped walking. What did he mean by "I'll be coming with him"?

Oh.

So he _was_ going to kill me this entire time.

Yay.

I sighed, "Just get it over with… just kill me already…" I really didn't want to aggravate him any more than now, I just want it to be quick. Not slow and painful, just quick. "Kill you, un? I was going to save that for later, but I guess if you insist…" My eyes widened, and I instantly turned around to stop him from doing anything, only to see that he wasn't there. My breathing became a lot quicker, and I felt a knot tightening in my stomach from nerves, "N-no! I-I mean, what would benefit you if you killed me?" I squeaked, backing up.

Only until I hit a hard surface.

A chest-like surface…

"Many things. Though I don't think that I want to. An art like you is something that's not very common, hm…" His mouth was near the back of my neck, and I had tingles all the way from my toes to my forehead, and to be honest, I didn't like them. Well, maybe I did, but not because of _him_! God no.

It's just cold.

Just cold…

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, that's one of the Akatsuki, right?!" A voice yelled from deeper in the part of the woods I woke up in, however I couldn't see the owner of the voice. I felt Deidara sigh and step back, though I didn't do much to stop him. "Seems as if I'll have to do it another time, redhead. 'Til next time, hm?"

I felt a pinch at the back of my neck, and then everything blacked out.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Did you enjoy it? This is the very first chapter, and this is basically where it kicks off. ;**

**I apologize if anyone's OOC. I mean, I know I suck at personalities and stuff, but yeah. I'll be having a bit of trouble long the way. If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me through a PM or something! **

**Who knows, I could dedicate an entire chapter to you for the help. **

**But that's only if you guys _do_ help me. **

**So...**

_**Help me.**_

**By the way, I should be updating weekly, so mostly every Friday if you're lucky.**

**F4F, just so you know... **

**And I hate to put disclaimers, but I suppose I have to.**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to it's rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto. (?)**

**Bye, my dahlings.**


	2. Hope

Sakura sighed as she listened to Naruto whining that he was hungry, yet again, although they had only been travelling for the past few hours. "But Kakashi senseeeei! We've been running for ages! Can't we at least have a break?!" The boy whined, his face showing pure exhaustion. His orange and black suit fit him well, although was slightly dirty from training a lot. Naruto slouched down, panting from the distance.

The pink haired nin growled under her breath, trying her hardest not to fall into another fight with the boy.

"What's up with you, Naruto? You're usually all hyped up and the one in front." The calm voice of his sensei spoke up, his posture and facial expression stoic as ever. The boy just groaned and paid him no attention.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "You're such a dweeb, Naruto…" she whispered to herself. Cracking her back, she had noticed that one of the many trees around her were a different colour. Half of it was red.

Not like paint, but like blood.

A crimson colour.

Suddenly feeling suspicious, and bit more aware of her surroundings, she slowly made her way over to the tree trunk, only to confirm that her suspicions were correct. It was definitely blood. From where she was, she was still able to hear Naruto whining about stupid things, as well as their sensei sighing at his behaviour. After all that training with the Pervy Sage, he still hasn't changed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she knelt down next to it, carefully inspecting it. It was still fresh, with hints of it dried due to the sun. She glanced down, then spotted a few pieces of long, dark red hair, laying on the floor.

Whatever it was, it was most certainly not an animal.

"Kutabare!"

"Gladly, though you will be coming with me, un."

Sakura blinked and felt her body tense. Two other people were here, and one of them was seriously injured. One of the voices was obviously a female, and she recognised the other to be a male. Go to hell? What did either of them mean by that?

The pinkette signalled over to Kakashi and Naruto, who were now as interested as her as to what was going on. Kakashi glanced over to Naruto and told him to keep quiet, to which the boy nodded. They both, along with Sakura, hid behind one of the trees that allowed them to view what was going on, and to be quite honest, they were all surprised.

There was girl with long, deep red hair with hazel eyes, who was seriously injured. As well as her, there was another figure, who they presumed was a man with long blonde hair and one blue eye. They were talking, though not loud enough for the other three to hear.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, that's one of the Akatsuki, right?!" Naruto almost yelled, though it seemed to have caught the attention of the suspects. The girl with red hair stared in hope in their direction, a look on her face almost begging for help. The blonde man sighed and stood back. He mumbled a few words before they all decided to show themselves, both Sakura and Kakashi with a look of annoyance.

When the girl saw them, her eyes widened. Sakura took in her appearance, almost captivated by how badly injured she was and yet she was on her feet. Just what _has_ she gone through?

The girls eyes widened even more, and she yelled to them, "Watch out!"

Being a ninja and all, it wasn't that hard to move out of the way before Sakura could've gotten touched. She dodged the tail that was attacking her from right and left, and still she felt like this _thing_ was holding back on her. Naruto was just being like he normally was, being the first one to try and get a taste of the action with the other guy, but from where Sakura was now she could see that red haired girl was on the ground, with the blonde man nowhere to be seen.

She was too busy dodging the swings from the creature to even notice that he was in the air, riding a humongous bird.

Kakashi was contemplating about whether to use chidori, but was stopped when Naruto ran ahead of him, preparing his multi clone jutsu, his grin wide on his face as usual. The pink haired girl took this time to get out of the thing's way, and make her way over to the girl to make sure that she was alright. She knelt down and felt her pulse, silently sighing at the fact that she was still alive, but just knocked out. "Naruto! We need to get this girl to the nearest hospital, now!" She shouted over to him, performing her own medical healing jutsu on the unconscious girl.

She only had to hope that the girl wouldn't die.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Hello again...**

**I know, I said every Friday, but I felt nice so I decided to give you another. I've already got a few chapters typed up, so I won't need to worry about that too much. **

**Again, I do NOT own Naruto. It belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.**

**So, yeah. **

**Bye people. **

**And thank you again for putting up with my spelling and errors and my fuck ups. **

**Bleh. **

**Byezy-bye.**


	3. Introductions

Everything's just… black.

Not a single sign of life, nor light.

Just darkness.

I hope to Jashin I'm not dead, 'cause if I am, I'm haunting my murderer.

No questions asked.

"…Red…"

"But…"

"…alive."

"What's… name?"

"…Don't know."

These voices… they were familiar, somehow. Like I've heard them before.

The people I saw before I blacked out, could it be them? So I'm not dead?! Thank god. Thought I was actually going to have to haunt someone for a moment…

How long am I gonna be like this? Not that I don't mind it, I'm used to hiding and living in the dark. But I must admit, seeing some natural light other than from the moon is amazing for me to see.

Author P.O.V

Naruto sat beside the passed out girl on the hospital bed, the wires that were connected to her arms and the mask over her mouth made her look as if she was about to die. Sure, he did feel a little bit of confusion as to how she was still alive, but then again, he was extremely happy for the stranger.

Sounds a bit weird, doesn't it? He didn't know her at all, and yet he was happy that she was okay. More of a natural feeling to be worried for someone who was close to death, whether they knew them or not, I suppose.

He watched her silently, allowing Kakashi to explain all that had happened during the fight and where they had found the girl to the doctor, along with Sakura who was currently speaking with someone at the front desk.

Naruto's blue eyes softened at the sight of her breathing slowly, taking in the way her hair looked spread out on the pillow.

"Take a picture, it may last longer."

The blonde boy jumped up and held in a yelp. Sakura smirked and shook her head at him, "You do know she looks like she's older than us, so don't get your hopes up, Naruto." The boy blinked twice at her. He glanced back over to the comatose girl, then realised what she was on about, which made him blush the tiniest bit, mumbling things over his breath in a sulky manner.

Kurami sucked in a breath, and her eyes shot open. Seeing as it was the natural thing to do, she sat up and began to look around frantically, as if she was in a panic. Sakura flinched a bit and tried to calm her down by standing up and pushing her back down into the bed. Naruto just watched her with an interested look. Kakashi glanced over to the panicking patient and made his way over.

"Whamf im aye?! Foo aw hoo?!" was all that was heard behind the mask, though they were still able to make out what she had said… yelled, even.

Sakura held her down with extreme force, but obviously not too rough due to her still being injured and all. The silver haired man took strides to her bed beside her and was the first to speak. He had on a cheerful face, with his only exposed eye closed, "You are in the Konoha Hospital, miss. Do you know what happened to you?"

Kurami raised an eyebrow at him, her hazel eyes still filled with panic, as well as curiosity. She shook her head slightly, being careful not to allow the mask to fall off of her face. Kakashi nodded and opted Sakura to take off the girl's mask, to which she did. Kurami coughed, and just as Sakura was about to put it back on, the redheaded girl shook her head, "N-no, I don't want t-to have that thing on me again…"

Sakura inspected her, and finally giving in, she released her arms from the girl and sighed, "Fine, but if you start coughing I'm putting it back on." The redhead nodded, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she did so. Sakura smiled back unsurely, but it was a smile nonetheless. "I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way. The one who can't take his eyes off of you is Naruto, and that's Kakashi, our sensei." The pinkette introduced them all, to which Kurami was grateful for. She didn't want to be hanging around people that didn't even introduce themselves to her first.

She sat up in the bed, almost regretfully when she felt her back click. Cringing at the sound of it, she slowly leaned against the pillow she lay on. "What would your name be?" Sakura opted on, looking at her like she was a younger girl. Kurami felt her eyebrow twitch. She _hated_ being treated like a kid. She was probably older than her anyways!

"My name's Kurami. Nice to meet you all. But how did you get me here? And why?" She asked, her eyes switching between all of the new faces around her.

Naruto shook himself out of his daydream, realising that he should be the one to speak first. "We found you a few hours ago on the way back from our mission! One of the Akatsuki was talking to you, and when we decided to go and help you out, you just passed out. We fought them and all, but then they both ran away, believe it!" Naruto felt somewhat proud, like he felt as if he was the one who made them leave, however, it was all too strange for them to disappear from a battle.

The redheaded girl smiled at his enthusiasm, happy that after so long she's actually met someone who was as cheerful as Misao. In some ways, he reminded her of her. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, just a little bit shorter than him, but other than that, nothing. Kakashi spoke up, "Just what did that Akatsuki member say to you, Kurami?" At this, her eyes lit up with the memory. The feeling of his chest on her back, the breath on her neck… No, no! Not those memories! Bad girl! You hate him! You want to kill him!

She thought for a moment, and shrugged, a yawn almost escaping her lips as she did so, "I can't say I remember… Sorry."

The silver haired nin raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't continue any further. He knew that asking her question almost five minutes after she had woken up wasn't the best plan. However, he did need to know just where she had come from. Obviously Sakura had thought of the same thing, so not wanting to keep her up any longer, she blurted out, "Where have you come from, Kurami?"

Her hazel eyes widened, and since Naruto was the closest to her, he could see that it was a sore subject for her. With a heaved sigh, Kurami looked sown so she could hide her tears, although her voice was slightly shaking, "I-I come from Darigakure – a small village on the outskirts of the Wind Country… But I don't know what's happened to it…" She was biting down on her tongue to stop herself from sobbing in the middle of her sentence, thought it was very clear to the three that she wasn't in a good emotional state.

Thinking that it would be the wise choice to leave her be for a while, they all excused themselves and told her that they would visit her in the morning.

The one who stayed behind the longest was Naruto, who stood in the entry way to the room, "Ya'know, we can help you find out what happened to your village. Even if Sakura and Kakashi-sensei don't want to, I'll be happy to help you out, believe it!" With a grin and a nod from the hyperactive boy, Kurami wiped away her tears and smiled his way. With a goodbye, he left her all alone in the room, with only the heart monitor beeping non-stop.

She laid down and turned to her side, shutting her eyes for a proper sleep.

She most certainly wouldn't though, considering she'll be awake all night from the horrendous beeping right beside her ear.


	4. Chilling, as you do

It was a bright morning, maybe just a little too bright for Kurami's taste, but she wasn't one to complain. Most of the time, anyways.

Opening her eyes grudgingly, she groaned and stretched out her arms, only to wince when she felt the wires still connected to her arms. Having the memory of a total peanut, she began to panic, "What the hell? Wires? How? When?! Oh my god, pleeeease let me be in a safe place…" she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes tightly when she heard the room door open.

Steps came over to her left, and she was pleasantly surprised when she was greeted by a sweet female voice, "Good morning, ma'am. I hope you had a pleasant sleep?"

The redheaded girl grumbled and rolled her eyes. Pleasant? More like a sleepless sleep. The bloody monitor wouldn't shut up.

The blonde nurse walked over to her other side, disconnecting the wires from her arms as painlessly as she could. Not that Kurami could complain, that type of pain was nothing. When she was younger, one of her teammates, Maiko, 'accidently' threw a shuriken her way, and it had lodged itself on the back of her neck. Maiki was indeed in trouble, but it was all forgotten and unspoken of after a few days.

Kurami sometimes wonders what had happened to Maiko and her other teammate, Kyo. After one day, they both disappeared. Leaving her to train all alone. Not that she cares anymore.

She allowed to nurse to continue on with her normal procedure, taking her blood pressure, giving her a check over to make sure she was functioning properly. Oh, but her favourite one was when Kurami had to stand up and copy what the nurse was doing, such as holding out her arms like an aeroplane, or making a star shape. To passers by (since the door was still open, courtesy of the nurse) they must've looked like idiots.

Well, they can't blame Kurami. She was a patient, after all.

But apparently, not for any longer. The nurse had informed her of the fact that she would be released within the next hour, being accompanied by a few Chuunin to guide her to the Hokage. Considering she was found near their village all bloody and wounded, and was found talking to an Akatsuki member, she wouldn't argue. She'd be pretty suspicious if someone from her village was having a private conversation with them.

About an hour passed, and Kurami swore that she had never been so bored in her entire life. Nothing but sitting on the bed that was all lumpy, the door wide open because the nurse was too lazy to close it (she's too lazy to shut it too, but shhh) and she couldn't help but hate the colour of the flowers on her bedside table.

Blue.

She _hated_ the colour blue,

She never used to, but since she had met Deidara, she has.

A lot.

The sound of running on polished floor reached her ears, causing her to look towards the door. Judging by the way the steps got louder each millisecond; she knew that whoever it was was obviously coming to her room. Maybe it was one of the Chuunins that were going to escort her? Even so, why were they running? Strange, but effective. This actually made her think that something would be wrong, but she doubted it.

Standing up from the rather uncomfortable bed, she stretched herself out, letting out a small yawn at the same time. During the time spent stretching (which was around 5 seconds), someone burst into the room, not even bothering to knock. Quirking an eyebrow, he turned her head to the intruder, and held back a grin when she saw that it was Naruto. He was panting, but at the same time, smiling towards her with a look of determination on his face, "*huff* H-hi, Kurami, *huff* I'm the one *huff* who's supposed to be escorting you *huff*… You coming, or what…?"

Kurami nodded and let down her arms, blowing a stray bit of hair out of her face. Just as she was about to walk towards him, another person scrambled in, but this time, it was someone who was tackling Naruto. Pink hair, emerald eyes…

Kurami P.O.V

I believe her name was Sakura. However, the way she was acting towards Naruto now made me believe that the attitude that she showed me yesterday was completely fake. Not that I didn't already know, but eh. "I _told_ you that Tsunade told me _specifically _that only _I_ and _Kiba_ were supposed to escort her, idiot!" Her voice was getting louder with every other word, and I was almost tempted to hold my hands over my ears, but I didn't. She now held Naruto in a headlock, squeezing his neck between her arm, causing him to make a spluttering-choking sound.

Unsurprisingly, I felt my eyebrow twitch, and I literally smacked the top right of my head to make it stop. I always did that, don't ask me why. It's a natural reaction. Let's just say, since I smacked my face, it caught the attention of the other two; "Don't ask. Now, where is this 'Tsunade'?" I asked, my voice flat and toneless. My red hair was slightly messy due to me being too lazy to put it back into place, so my bangs kind of swept over my face, concealing the most parts of my hazel-like eyes.

Sakura let Naruto go, and he began sucking in deep breaths of air as he almost fell to the ground. The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows and "Hmph"'d at the bright boy, following after me as I left the room, trying my hardest not to yawn again. "Well, Lady Tsunade's the Hokage of Konoha, and all she's told me and Kiba, was to bring you to her immediately." She blurted out, her polite side showing itself again. Although most people would like to be on the good side of her, I prefer the true side. Like me, she has a split personality, except, she can obviously control it more than myself.

"Sakura! Did you find Naruto?" A voice sounded from the hallway to my left, and as soon as I turned my head, I was attacked. Literally.

Something had pushed me down all the way to the ground, and started licking me. No matter how much it hurt to be forced onto the ground, I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I knew it was an animal. Again, don't ask. I love basically all animals. Most of the times anyways, just as long as they don't get in my way. However, I'm gonna let this one time pass. "Akamaru! Get off of her! I'm so sorry, he's not really like this with strangers…" The dog had removed itself, and that granted me the ability to view the owner of the voice, and if he wasn't so young, I'd be hitting on him this second.

Short brown hair, adorable eyes, he also had red markings on his cheeks. And because he was smiling awkwardly down at me, I could see that his teeth were sharper than most human's I've seen before. Sakura stared down at me like I was one of her lost items, the look of pure humour and relief plastered on her pale face. I, being the girl I am, pouted and tried to get up, however I could only manage to sit up, due to the pain in my knees being overwhelming. And because I didn't want to fall flat on my face, especially in front of many other people.

Naruto soon caught up with us again, and he didn't even see me on the floor, so he walked up behind Sakura and looked around, probably for me; "Hey, Sakura! Where's Kurami? She was with you a second ago…" The boy couldn't be any less clueless, and for that, I am amused.

Sakura sighed and shot Naruto an "Are you kidding me?" look, gesturing to me that was on the ground looking up at him with an also amused face. As soon as he spotted me, he raised an eyebrow towards me, "Kurami?! Why are you on the floor?" He held out a hand to help me up, and I took it gratefully, however he had to basically pick me up since I couldn't stand. As soon as I was on my feet, I painfully grinned at him, "Ya'know, just chilling. As you do…" I mumbled.

Kiba carried on apologising to me about Akamaru's behaviour on the way out of the hospital, to which I simply responded, "It's fine, don't worry about it! I've dealt with worse, trust me," or "I'm not mad, okay? Just don't worry, no harm done!"

Though I couldn't help but wonder why the doctors and nurses allowed that dog to go into the hospital in the first place.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Welcome back, my beautiful readers. **

**I know I said every Friday, but I thought I'd be nice. It's not the longest of them all, but I may be making the chapters shorter in the future, so be warned. I'm not going to have a lot of time to finish them off considering I have school and stuff. ;L**

**By the way, I'm thinking about maybe creating another story. About what, I don't know. If one of you guys are interested in helping me, then I'll be sure to give you credit. ^^ **

**Ideas people! I needz 'em. **

**Until next time, my lovers!**


	5. Strange Site

After around 15-20 minutes of looking around briefly, Sakura explained to me that the building that we were going to was in sight. When she gestured to the massive building, I kinda freaked out inside. Believe it or not, I had a slight thought of it blowing up, or even falling on me. I don't exactly _like _huge things, so I suppose you can see where I'm coming from…

Sakura smirked my way and began to pick up her pace, me doing the same, although my eyes were planted firmly on the building. I mean, c'mon, it was freaking huge! A lot larger than any of the buildings in Darigakure. Speaking of which, I wonder what's happened since I 'disappeared'. Nobody's probably looking for me, I doubt any of them know I'm gone. What if Daiki's noticed if I've been missing?

Yeah, right.

As if he'd spare a second to think about me.

…

As if the wind could detect my mood at this very moment, it started to blow unnaturally faster.

I sighed and focused my eyes towards the ground, the air around me becoming suddenly chilly. Glancing to my left, I saw that Sakura was no longer there. The streets were empty, and the sun had somewhat disappeared behind thick clouds. The air was almost like mist, and I could feel myself beginning to choke. I heard multiple whispers coming from behind me, and I was fearful to find nobody there. Now, I was indeed freaking out inside.

I wanted to move, to run… but my body had disobeyed me, and stayed where it was. Whether it was from fear or pure laziness, I didn't know. All I knew was that the voices were getting much, much louder, and I could only just make out some of the things they were saying;

"You shouldn't have left…"

"They're all dead…"

"Don't go back…"

"The Ookamiyasha… will find you…"

"Run…!"

My breathing had increased by a rapid pace, and I immediately felt like I wanted to break down and cry the fear away, but as I said, my body was against me.

That's when I saw it.

That horrifying, demonic shaped creature at the end of the street. Red eyes, mouth drooling with saliva and blood, and its fur (from what I could tell) was all tattered and on the verge to falling off. Even though it was approximately 8 metres away, I could still hear it breathing, taking in large gasps, letting out a snarl or two every few seconds I stared at it in disbelief.

It was truly horrifying to see, especially in a place such as this. I had only been here for a day, and yet I already felt comfortable.

"Kurami…"

I heard another voice whisper, this time it came from the direction of the beast, and to be honest, I don't think I'd want to reply to it.

"Kurami…"

Oh Jashin. It said my name again… I'm freaking out so bad right now… Why can't it just leave me alone, already? Oh god…

"Kurami!"

Flinching at the sound of the voice, I turned my head to the side slightly and took in the look that Sakura had shot me, one of confusion and worry. Not to be a bitch, but I was slightly worried myself.

"I-I just had some weird daydream, that's all… Nothing to worry about! Really!" I tried to sound optimistic, but it's not helpful when you can't even fool yourself. The pinkette spared a glance at me, and I could tell she thought I was odd.

Hey, I can't help being a louder person. I was just born this way, I guess…

…

"Were you there the entire time?!"

My yell was heard throughout most of the village, I can assure you that. But seriously, what was going on? One second she's not there, and neither is Naruto or Kiba, or anyone else for that matter. Then all of a sudden, they come back! The sun's out too!

I must be going crazy.

"You guys okay?!" Naruto ran up behind us, along with Kiba and Akamaru, a small frown plastered on his face, though the shock in his eyes was evident. "What was with the yell, Kurami?" Kiba asked, his right eyebrow raised.

Again, I felt my own twitch, and I had to resist slapping my head, "We're fine, I just had a little…" I tried to find the words, but they never rolled out. With a sigh, I began the way toward the big building, already knowing that this was where I had to go. Sakura, Naruto and Kiba gave each other looks of confusion. Wow, they sure do get confused a lot.

They were supposed to be ninja?

Pft…

I dragged my feet across the path, my eyes concentrating on the tiny specks of dust trailing behind. My hands and arms felt cold, so I wrapped them around my abdomen. I felt my eyes narrow at the memory of what just happened. I mean, it's not the scariest thing I've ever seen, but it certainly isn't the most pleasant either.

What did those voices mean by, "They're all dead" anyway?

If they were talking about my family, then I should be getting back there ASAP just in case.

Or worse…

The entire village?

…

As if my body had made up its own mind (before my own mind), I ran on ahead, sprinting up the stairs, ignoring the Leaf nin's yell who was standing right beside me, frowning at my behaviour.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Naruto saw everything that had happened, though he paid specific attention when he heard Kurami gasp and move slower. The boy next to him had also seen this, and couldn't help but feel a tiny ping of curiosity for the girl. The pinkette had obviously heard it as well, since she was now throwing the other female a look of worry.

"Hey, Kurami! You okay there, buddy?" Kiba yelled, walking ever so faster toward her, though Naruto held an arm in front of him. Kiba stopped and glanced at the yellow haired boy, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl, noticing that her entire way of moving was different. Even the way she was looking straight ahead was different. She usually slouched while walking, so it came as a surprise when she suddenly straightened up. He also took notice of the facial expression Sakura was giving them. It was as if she was actually _really_ concerned for the newbie.

"Kurami…" The pink haired girl spoke, swallowing at the site of the girl's face.

Her entire eye area was surrounded by nothing but darkness. As if, her eyes were never there to begin with. Just darkness. The girl's skin was a lot more paler, and judging by the facial expression, it was lie the girl was under a trance of some sort.

"Kurami…"

Again, nothing came as a response. Only just a blank, inhuman-like stare.

"Kurami!"

Just as Sakura was about to tap her on the shoulder, Kurami took in a deep breath and slouched down once more, panting like she had ran a marathon. This had indeed caught many of the passer-bys attention, including Kiba.

Sakura had exchanged a few words with the redhead, the look of slight fear visible in her emerald like eyes. Just as Sakura was about to give them a thumbs up, Kurami suddenly shouted something along the lines of, "Were you there the whole time?!"

Sakura flinched at the volume of her voice, as well as stare at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was in a trance of some sort…?

"Hey, you guys okay?!" Naruto yelled, retrieving his own arm from Kiba and started to run up, the brunette not too far behind, "Yeah, what was up with the yell?!"

You know what happens from now though, don't you?

*Timeskip because the author's extremely lazy*

Kurami had ran off towards the stairs, leaving a bewildered Sakura, confused Kiba and a frowning Naruto. "What's her problem…?" Naruto mumbled, receiving a smack on the head by Sakura, who was now glaring the boy with a vein popping on her head, "Shut up, Naruto!"

The brunette boy with red face mark patterns sighed at their behaviour, Akamaru letting out a huff of air to match his owner's mood. Kiba glanced towards them, shoving his hands into his jacket's pockets. "I have to agree with Naruto though, what was up with her just now? Did you see anything, Sakura?" He asked her, achieving her attention from hitting Naruto. She nodded, a frown now evident on her face, "Now that I think about it… She looked completely different. Like a whole new Kurami…" The girl mumbled, her steps becoming slightly slower as she neared the stairs.

The yellow haired boy was the first one to ask, "What do you mean by that, Sakura?"

The pinkette only shook her head, sighing. She made her own way up the stairs, ignoring the "Huh?" leaving each of the boy's mouths.

…

Did Kurami even know what door Tsunade's office was?

* * *

This... is just a pointless chapter. I'm sorry if I disappoint, but this story is also on Quotev, and I've already uploaded this chapter, so my followers aren't going to be too happy either...

Either way, I update every Friday, and... yeah.

See ya.


End file.
